


La Flamme Bleue

by Unlucky_Writings



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: +17, Blood and Violence, Consensual Sex, Crossover, Demon Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gang Violence, Non-Canon Relationship, Self-Harm, Underage Smoking, Violent Sex, but still, everyone can fight me, like if you agree, maybe some gay, tho no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky_Writings/pseuds/Unlucky_Writings
Summary: When the exwires take a trip to Paris for a mission involving a high school. And it seems like fate has a play for both Okumura Rin and Takahashi Conner.La flamme brûle en bleu...





	La Flamme Bleue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you don't follow me on tumblr, then you don't know why I've written this, but long story short, I began a concept of Rin and Conner being a couple and A LOT OF PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED IT, which i was so confused about it, like... why?? But here is the first chapter and oh boy, it only goes up from here. It will take a while for the smut to start so... get ready >:D

“Rin!”  A voice shot the teen from his sleep, causing him to hit his head on the top of his bed.  “ARGH!”  He groaned in pain as he rubbed his head.  “What the hell Yukio!?”  He shouted at the other, his tail swishing from side to side.  “If you don’t get up, then you’ll miss out on going to Paris, Rin.”  Yukio spoke, making him jump out if his skin.  “Oh crap! I forgot!”  He cried as he scrambled out of bed to get ready, hearing his brother leave the room.  Quickly throwing on his uniform, grabbing his sword before running out of the room and into the kitchen.  “That was fast.”  “Shud up, you four-eyed mole face…”  Rin grumbled, sitting down to start eating, quickly _.  “Rin, you going to get a stomach ache.”_  Kuro warned as the two-tailed cat jumped onto the table to lay beside his master.  “Kuro’s right Rin, don’t eat so fast.”  Yukio agreed with the familiar, causing the oldest to grumble again.  “We’re going to Paris, right?  And I don’t wanna miss it!”  Rin replied, finishing his food, standing up, quickly picking up Kurikara and began to run out.  “Com'on Yukio!”  He called, racing to the door of the dorm.  “I’m coming!”   _“Wait for me Rin!”_  

* * *

 

“Wow! This place is amazing!”  Shiemi squealed with joy, Rin couldn’t help but blush slightly.  Paris seemed like a beautiful place, but nothing could beat Japan to him.  “So where first?”  Bon asked Yukio, who was walking towards what seemed like a High School or a Jr. High.  Great.  “Here, this is the place where some _activity_ has been taking place.”  Yukio spoke, Bon shrugged.  “Sure as hell seems like it.”  The group followed Yukio up the steps, leaving Rin to captivate the city around him.  “Baka!” He heard a voice coming from behind Him, then a few more.  “Hey, ease up on him ma renard!” “Shut it Agreste! Say sorry Lahiffe!”  The female voice rang in his ears again, forcing him to look back to see three teens, his age basically horsing around.  The girl of the group had a brown skinned boy’s head locked in her arm.  “Fine, I’m sorry!”  He gave, causing the girl to let go.  “Never say that again, you understand?”  She spoke aggressively, an audible snarl in her voice.  “Y-Yes mademoiselle!”  He stuttered, causing the blonde-haired boy to laugh.  “Okay, let’s get to class, I’m sure Mari and Alya are waiting for us in the school.”  He spoke as they began ascending the stairs.  “Alright--”  The girl spoke up but turned in Rin’s direction.

Their eyes locked onto each other’s, feeling a slight blush creep on his face and the tips of his ears.  The girl had stopped, just to keep the contact, her blue orbs staring straight into his, basically glazing the pit of his soul with one stare.   “Hey Rin, you okay?”  He heard Shima’s voice call for him, yet he didn’t break his eye contact with her.  “Rin!”  The voice of Shima’s voice again made him jump, but he still didn’t take his eyes off hers. “Y-Yeah…” He mumbled. “Hey Conner, you comin’?” Someone called her, seeing her break their gaze. “Y-Yeah!” She spoke, looking back at him before fully turning away and heading towards whoever called her. Rin’s eyes followed her, absolutely entranced from her gaze. “I’m fine…” His voice trailed off, finally breaking his gaze at her and turned his attention to his friend.  “Yukio is finding out the info about the paranormal activity going on, so he is allowing us to go around the city, I think it will be fun.”  The pink haired flirt spoke, crossing his arms, a smug grin spreading on his lips.  “Care to join?”  He asked, Rin couldn’t help but nod. “Let’s go!”  He spoke before following Ren down the steps.  When Bon, Shiemi, Izumoz, and Koneko join in, Rin felt slightly more relaxed, able to keep a conversation when his friends where around.  

* * *

 

It was around the time that people would be getting out of school, seeing a few kids he had seen earlier that day, but he didn’t care.  They walked around, spotting the Effie Tower along the way.  It was so big that Rin couldn’t help but stare, absolutely amazed by it.  It was getting dark, making the city light up, impressing the Japanese teens in the process.  “We should head back.”  Bon suggested, slightly stretching.   _“Get the hell off me!”_  A small faint voice caught Rin’s attention, forcing him to stop and look around, his ears pricked and his tail slipping out from under his shirt _. ‘What the--’  “I said let g-- GAWH!”_  

The voice was speaking in his native tongue, and the sound was coming from an alley way not to far away.  Without thinking he sprinted towards that direction, hearing his friends call him from behind, not slowing down, but his pace was picking through each stride.  Bumping into a wall he pushed forward, the voices increased until he was in an open alley way, his heart stopped at the sight.  The girl from early was corned by four guys, a bigger one had his hand around her neck, obviously choking her as she struggled in the man’s grip.  “I-I don’t know what happened between you a-and my-” she tried to speak but only gasped as his grip became tighter.  “I’m going to make an example of you, dear Conner Takahashi, and yes, I do have a problem with your brother, but you’re the thing that makes him weak!”  He spoke, gripping her throat tighter, causing an agonizing gasp for air to escape her lips.  The sight made Rin feel anger rise in his chest, his tail thrashing.  He began to run towards the man, blue flames coming off his body as he full on sprinted towards the man.   _“GET AWAY FROM HER!”_  He roared, ramming into the attacker as hard as he could.  His snarls where loud and threatening as the flames grew and the man dropped her, grabbing the collar of his shirt, Rin threw him against the wall, his rage getting a hold of his consciousness as he snarled and barred his teeth.  He looked over to the other three men and reached for Kurikara, that was enough to send them running away, turning his attention to the man that tried to kill the girl, his teeth barred as he reached down and yanked him up to his feet, pushing him to the wall, his pupils narrowed slits.  “If I ever see you putting your hands on her again, I will not hesitate to send you to hell!”  He roared, throwing him back to the ground, watching him scramble up onto his feet and flee.

 Calming down and extinguishing his flames, he looked down to the girl, seeing her, still trying to catch her breathe.  “Are you okay?”  He asked, his voice soft as he cautiously approached her on the ground, keeling down to her level. “I’m fine!” She spoke, her voice hoarse, raspy and very defensive, making him worry.  “Do you need help?” He asked, seeing her hesitate before giving a nod in response to his question.  He carefully crawled towards her, allowing her to grip onto his shoulder so he could stand up with her holding onto him.  Hooking an arm under her knees he lifted her off the ground, his other coming up to her back, holding her up.  “Y-You don’t need to carry me… I don’t even know you.” She spoke, her voice very much hoarse, causing her to cough.  It was a violent bark, making him slightly nervous.  “Okay then, how about we introduce each other?”  He asked, his voice soft and comforting, or at least he tried. He saw her nod, making him shift slightly.  “I’m Okumura Rin, what about you?”  He asked, beginning to walk away from the alleyway.  “C-Conner Takahashi…”  She spoke, her voice almost silent, the grip on her neck must have messed up her vocal cords or something.  Walking out from the alley, he saw Bon, Shima, and Yukio standing there, their shock was expected as he walked out with, Conner, in his arms.  “Holy shit. What the hell happed Okumura?”  Bon asked, rushing towards him as Rin gently knelt and set her on the ground.  “I dunno, she was attacked in the alley back there.  The people were trying to kill her, suffocation was the method.”  “Your knuckles are busted…”  Shima commented, causing him to look down and see that he did in fact damage his knuckles, but he knew damn well that he could heal quickly. He stood back up.

“Let me see your neck.”  Yukio spoke, kneeling, Conner allowing him to touch her neck, seeing the bruises all around her neck.  “Did he only have one hand around her neck?”  The younger twin asked, looking up at him.  Rin nodded.  “Yeah, and it was strong, I had to ram into him to get him off her.”  He spoke, crouching back down to her, concern plastered on his expression.  Yukio pushed his glasses back up to the bridge on his nose.  “Alright, just let me- ““ _HEY!_ ” Conner yelped as she swatted Yukio’s hand away from her neck as he tried to take off the necklace that she was wearing. “Whoa, take it easy.” Bon interfered as the girl became slightly aggressive. “He’s just trying to help.” Rin spoke up, kneeling back down to her level to try and see if it would help her calm down. “ _Don’t touch my fucking necklace…”_ He heard her growl under her breath, it made him tense slightly. “Okay, he won’t, he just wants to help you. That guy tried to kill you after all.”  
  
“You have bruises all around your neck, it is pretty impossible for that to happen if he was only using one hand.” Yukio calmly informed, air tracing the areas where the bruises where darker than the others. “I got into a fight a week back, that’s where the others came from.” She spoke softly, her hand coming up to her neck. Rin narrowed his eyes, seeing as she became slightly tense as if she was lying. _‘How much truth is she telling?’_  

* * *

 

The sky was basically pitch black at the time Yukio instructed Rin to walk her home, which Conner didn’t mind. She felt slightly safer with this boy around, and it wasn’t because he saved her from the thugs of her brother’s rival drift gang, but it was different, she couldn’t really put her finger on it. But, nether the less, he walked with her home. “So… where are you from?” He heard him speak, in English of course since she could tell he doesn’t speak a lick of French, but this question was obviously to break the ice. She took a moment of hesitation, sighing before she answered. “I come from Japan, Kyoto actually…” She admitted, crossing her arms. “You came from Japan? That’s so cool, I live there!” He chirped happily, making her look at him with an eyebrow raised and a small smile formed on her lips. “You’re easily excitable huh?” She asked, looking into his eyes. They entrapped her, beautiful blue orbs that could make her shiver if she wasn’t out in the open. She watched him shrug. “I don’t know, maybe I guess.” He replied.

They both chatted each other up, getting to know each other a little until they arrived at her house. “Uh, hey. Thanks for… saving my life again. I really appreciate it.” She spoke up as they stopped at the front door. “Ha, don’t mention it.” She nodded and was just about to open the door before he spoke up again. “Uh, hey, Conner.” Rin called, making her look back. “Yeah?” “Uh… I was wondering if I could get your number…?” He asked, looking up at her, a small blush dusted his pale cheeks. Conner was very, very hesitant about this, they had just met, why would he want to have her number?? _‘Conner, this is a bad idea, you barely know this guy!’_ The argument in her head commenced before she finally nodded. “Alright, sure.” _‘IDIOT!’_

After exchanging numbers, they both said their goodbyes. She opened her door and was half way through it when she looked back. “Huh, he seems nice.” Spark finally spoke up after this whole ordeal. Conner smiled slightly. “Yeah… He does…” “Oh, why are you _blushing_??” The kwami asked, making her freeze. She looked at the small creature, flustered. “WHAT!? NO!” She immediately spat out, walking into the house and shutting the door. Before she knew it she was at her bedroom window, looking out to see if Rin was still out there, and he was, she noticed he was on his phone, and just a second later she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the text that was sent… from him. “Did you give me a fake number or a real one?? ;3” The text made her heart flutter. _‘Why am I feeling like this?? Towards a guy of all people!?!?’_


End file.
